You Came Back
by Mortal P u h l e a s e
Summary: Leo searches without stop for Ogyia and Calypso, and when he finds her, it is better than he imagined. The way I always imaginmed the reunion. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. CLEO. One shot


Leo fisted his clammy hands on the steering wheel. He could here the loud jokes and laughing of the crew down the hall, but he drowned them out, trying his best to consentrate on the task in front of him. He could hear the orchestrated theme music of The Hunger Games floating down the hall, Annabeth and Hazel were watching that again. After the war, when he announced that he was leaving to go find her, the crew had smiled and told him that they were coming, too. Confused, he had asked why, Percy had merely shrugged, "We want to meet your girlfriend." Annabeth, who was sitting next to Percy, her hand clasped in his, smirked, "And I want to meet the girl who nearly stole Percy, who is MINE, from me." Percy shrugged, playing along. "Well, I wasn't technically your, Though you had stolen my heart." He successfully stole a kiss.

It had been nearly 9 months since they had first kissed and 10 since they had seen each other. As soon as the war with Queen Dirt Face had ended he had left. He had been searching for her for a month now, and was quickly loosing hope. He desperatly wanted to see his dear Calypso. It began raining violently and he squinted his eyes to see through the side windows of the Argo II. Was that it? His heart pumped, hardly missing popping out of his chest, and he looked harder, his eyes almost narrowed to slits.

This was it. A strange feeling coursed through his vains: adrenaline, joy, excitement and nervousness. What if he was too late? What if she forgot about him, or simply didn't care anymore. "We're here," he called, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Footsteps came down the hall, the smell of the sea, mixed with salt and popcorn. Percy and Annabeth came in, Annabeth clutching a bowl of popcorn. The rest slowly filled in. Annabeth looked out the window in amazement. "No wonder you didn't want to leave..." she whispered to Percy. "Nah Annabeth, I would never leave you. I love you too much." Anger flared in Leo's stomach. Percy was the one who had hurt her the most. Calypso was broken by him. She learned never to trust a hero again. He clutched the steering wheel, trying to rember something good that Percy had done for him. He felt better remembering that if Percy had stayed, he would've never met the girl of his dreams. He was OK with that.

He slowly touched down softly on the shore, his stomach screaming. He felt sick like he did when he was little after his mother died, and he knew he would have to confront a new family, or the school bully. A small figure was walking towards the boat slowly, hesitantly, like she was afraid. Leo was the first off the boat. He was using all his will not to run back into the Argo II and fly off, never having to feel this way again. But he didn't. He walked off onto the moist sand. He saw her wrap her arms around her tiny, perfect waist and squint. Her beautiful caramel hair was pulled into a loose braid down the side of her face and he crystal blue eyes had a new glint, one of a girl with a broken heart. He knew that the whole crew was watching. He had played this scenario through his head a billion times. Rehearsed it anxiously in his mind during nights on the Argo II when he couldn't sleep. Yet, when he walked towards her, he stumbled, his face illumanted by tiny outreach of the little porch candle on her house. "Leo?" She asked, surprised. He smiled. "Leo! You came back! Oh, Leo!" she said. She began running to him, her arms outstretched, He opened his, too. She ran and he spun her around, expecting a hug. Instead, the beautiful girl in his arms kissed him. When they broke apart, a fairytale movie playing through his mind, she looked at him. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Your coming home. We can make our workshop now. Leo and Calypso." She laughed and held him tight.

_ What do you guys think? Too cheesy? I think Leo deserves a happy ending! You don't know hoew hard I ship Cleo, (Even though I'm Team Leo.) Review!


End file.
